El Mago y El Hada
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: Eiri un mago de 200 años no ha encontrado el amor, pero una tarde un hada se cruza en su camino....


EL MAGO Y EL HADA.

Hola Chicos y Chicas del barrio Gravitation-fiction jeje que bien, bueno este Fic que Traigo titulado el mago y el hada fue hecho gracias a la inspiración que me dio la canción de Mago de Oz – Mago... no se como se llama la canción (es que mi disco es quemado jeje) bueno aun así esa inspiración me hizo escribir y poss aquí ta espero que les guste oky doki bueno pues a leer. Wujuuu.!

CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE UNA MAGO,

QUE UN DÍA EN SU BOSQUE ENCANTADO LLORO,

POR QUE A PESAR DE SU MAGIA NO HABIA PODIDO ENCONTRAR EL AMOR...

LA LUNA SU UNICA AMIGA, LE DABA FUERZAS PARA SOPORTAR

TODO EL DOLOR QUE SENTÍA POR CULPA DE SU TAN LARGA SOLEDAD

Y ES QUE EL SABÍA MUY BIEN,

QUE EN SU EXISTIR NUNCA DEBÍA SALIR,

DE SU DESTINO...

SI ALGUIEN TE TIENE QUE AMAR, YA LO SABRAS,

SOLO TENDRAS QUE SABER RECONOCERLO...

Eiri Uuesugi un mago que vivía en un Bosque Encantado, en sus 200 años siempre había estado solo y ya harto y desesperado de tanta soledad sin fuerzas callo de rodillas en la blanca tierra y lagrimas plateadas salieron de sus ojos dorados cayendo en la tierra y dando vida a flores blancas de la luna, sus lagrimas no solo eran de desesperación y tristeza, si no también de des-amor ya que aún no encontraba a la otra mitad de su ser, al caer la noche la luna quien era su única amiga platicaba con el y le decía que no llorara más ya que sus ojos se secarían y junto con ellos su vida, le decía también que el ser mágico que estaba predestinado a amarlo tarde que temprano llegaría pero que solo el tendría que darse cuenta de ello... mientras tanto el mago sabía muy bien que en su existir nunca debía salir de su destino de proteger el bosque principal y a todos sus seres mágicos que en el habitaban...

FUE EN UNA TARDE QUE EL MAGO, PASEANDO EN EL BOSQUE LA VISTA CRUZO,

CON LAS MAS DULCE MIRADA, QUE EN TODA SU VIDA JAMAS CONOCIO,

DESDE ESE MISMO MOMENTO, EL HADA Y EL MAGO QUISIERON ESTAR,

SOLO LOS DOS EN EL BOSQUE, AMÁNDOSE SIEMPRE Y EN TODO LUGAR

Fue en una tarde que Eiri salió a pasear por el bosque, y en el campo de flores de arco iris, donde las hadas habitaban un aroma de jazmines le llamo la atención y fue que buscando con su vista a la predecesora de ese olor se topo con el hada más hermoso que en su vida había visto, el hada de cabellos rosas y cortos, y que estaba vestido con un hermoso leotardo dorado cubierto a la vez con un pequeño chalequillo igualmente dorado volteo hacia el mago y fue entonces que se enamoro de tan hermosos ojos amatistas y de una sonrisa tan angelical, el hada inconscientemente se acerco hacia el mago y elevándose a su altura con sus alas blancas le vio hasta que perdidamente quedaron enamorados uno del otro el mago tomo las manos del hada y en ellas apareció la rosa del corazón rojo la cual los uniría hasta la eternidad,... pasaron días, meses, años, y el amor entre los dos crecía y crecía incalculablemente.,...

Y EL MAL QUE SIEMPRE EXISTIO, NO SOPORTO,

VER TANTA FELICIDAD ENTRE DOS SERES,

Y CON SU ODIO ATACO, HASTA QUE EL HADA CAYO,

EN ESE SUEÑO FATAL LLENO DE FIN...

pero el mal representado en un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes (Touma) no soporto ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres mágicos muy diferentes, entonces con su magia negra, ataco y ataco el hada y el mago comenzaron a huir hacia el castillo para protegerse y antes de poder entrar al castillo un poderoso rayo cayo de golpe en el hada desmayándolo por completo y dejándolo en un sueño que al parecer y según las palabras del mal, no tendría despertar..

Eiri corrió hacia su hada y lo levanto en sus brazos, al percatarse de que este simplemente no reaccionaba a su llamado, una gran ira se apodero de el y juntando todo su poder logro destruir a aquel mal que le quito a su amado,... el mago ya dentro de su castillo buscaba la forma de recuperar a su hada y con la ayuda de los seres mágicos, de las flores y de la luna, logro hacer una poción que seguro le devolvería a su hada, su luz, su voz, y su mirada tan dulce, levanto con delicadeza la cabeza de el hada y le dio a beber la poción, ... pero no sirvió ya que ni siquiera una sensación de calor en su cuerpo sintió.

Y EN SU CASTILLO PASABA LAS NOCHES EL MAGO BUSCANDO EL PODER,

QUE DEVOLVIERA A SU HADA SU AMOR SU MIRADA TAN DULCE DE AYER,

Y NO PARO DESDE ENTONCES BUSCANDO LA FORMA DE RECUPERAR,

AL HADA QUE AQUEL DIA, EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE POR FIN PUDO AMAR,

Y HOY SABE QUE ES EL AMOR, Y QUE TENDRA, FUERZAS PARA SOPORTAR,

AQUEL CONJURO, SABE QUE UN DIA VERA, SU DULCE HADA LLEGAR,

Y PARA SIEMPRE CON EL SE QUEDARA...

El mago se dejo caer en el pecho de su hada y comenzó a llorar al no poder revivirlo, pero sus lagrimas al caer no tomaron la forma de una flor si no más bien, cubrieron a su amado como si de un aura se tratase... y sus ojos vieron con sorpresa como su hada habría los suyos dejando ver nuevamente ese brillo amatista en ellos,... el hada abrazo a su mago y este correspondió a su abrazo fuertemente, entonces el hada lloro y sus lagrimas al caer al piso comenzaron a transformar el castillo en el paraíso en el que los dos vivirían por siempre y ahora sin que nadie los separase, los seres mágicos, y las flores bailaron junto con ellos bajo la luz de la luna quien reía felizmente dejando caer a las estrellas para que hicieran la mas hermosa lluvia plateada, y protegieran aquel amor del mago y el hada...

Fin...

Termine! Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé para que fuese lindo, en la canción cambie unas palabras aunque bueno no me pertenece ni siquiera los 3 personajes de Gravitation que son Yuki, Shuichi y Touma... aun así espero que les haya gustado byeyito!


End file.
